Shadowed Whispers: Tales of the Dark Forest
by Willowsmoke of ShadowClan
Summary: We all know of the cats of the Dark Forest- merciless, bloodthirsty cats, hungry for revenge. But did you ever wonder what they want revenge for? Each and every one of them has a story to tell- a dark, bloody story filled with death and pain. In this story, you will experience the journey of cats who pay the ultimate price for the pain and heartbreak they face- their humanity.
1. Part 1: Mapleshade's Story, Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to _Shadowed Whispers: Tales of the Dark Forest. _In this story, I will venture into the lives of the most ruthless, murderous cats in history. I will discover what happened in their lives that made them the way they are now, and, hopefully, you, my readers, will learn to sympathize with them. If not, then maybe you can at least understand _why._** **First up- Mapleshade. Killer of Spottedleaf, jealous of Sandstorm, this she-cat is among the most famous- and feared- of the cats of the Dark Forest. Writing about her story isn't very original, but she- along with every one of her dark Clanmates- deserves to have their story told. This is what I am here to do. Please, read, and enjoy.**

**-Willowsmoke of ShadowClan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

ALLEGIANCES

ThunderClan

Leader: Wrenstar- gray-brown she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Barkheart- powerful brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Aldertail- light brown-and-white tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Warriors: Grayfrost- very pale gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Nightmask- thick-furred black tom with darker patches and amber eyes

Stripefeather- light brown tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes

Turtlefoot- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Pigeonflight- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Moonpaw

Eagleclaw- muscular brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Stormpaw

Leafbreeze- light gray she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes

Smokestorm- blackish-gray tom with dark orange eyes

Flamepelt- reddish she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Skypaw

Thrushwing- pale brown-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

Gingertail- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Frostheart- white tom with silver patches and ice-blue eyes

Beestripe- golden she-cat with thin black stripes and yellow eyes

Apprentices: Stormpaw- very dark gray tom with orange eyes

Moonpaw- dark silver she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Skypaw- dark white, almost grayish, she-cat with dark blue eyes

Featherpaw- small, longhaired silvery-gray she-cat with green eyes

Queens: Swiftsong- silver-and-white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Barkheart's kits, Dustkit- brown tom with amber eyes, Pinekit- red-brown tom with green eyes, Hawkkit- gray tabby tom with amber eyes, and Pebblekit- silvery-gray she-cat with white tabby stripes and pale blue eyes)

Darkpool- dark tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pale amber eyes (mother to Eagleclaw's kits, Aspenkit- chestnut-brown tom with bright green eyes, and Maplekit- tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes)

Mistdawn- very pale gray she-cat with green eyes and spiky fur (expecting Stripefeather's kits)

Elders: Swallowleaf- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Clawstrike- very dark brown tom with amber eyes and long claws

Foxfang- flame-colored she-cat with green eyes and torn ears

RiverClan

Leader: Splashstar- blue-gray tom with darker flecks and blue eyes

Deputy: Reedmist- pale brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Willowleaf- small tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors: Lichenheart- mottled brown tom with yellow eyes

Stormpelt- light gray tom with darker splashes and amber eyes

Apprentice: Mistpaw

Dewbird- white she-cat with very pale gray flecks and blue eyes

Frogleap- dark gray-and-white tom with blue-gray eyes

Duckfeather- small blue-black she-cat with yellow eyes

Heronstripe- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Seedpaw

Curlfur- thick-furred dark brown she-cat with messy fur and green eyes

Lakesplash- gray tom with amber eyes

Oakfang- reddish-brown tom with green eyes

Beechfoot- light brown tabby tom with orange eyes

Addertail- brown she-cat with a tabby striped tail and amber eyes

Nettlepad- gray-and-black tabby tom with blue eyes

Silverspirit- bright silver she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices: Seedpaw- very pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mistpaw- light silvery-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Queens: Goldenheart- pale golden tabby she-cat with golden-yellow eyes (mother to Oakfang's kits, Applekit- mottled red-brown, red, and dark red tom with amber-yellow eyes, Wetkit- brown tom with yellow eyes, and Lightkit- golden tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Podwing- black she-cat with white flecks and silver eyes (expecting Frogleap's kits)

Elders: Coldsnow- pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Frozenlake- silvery-blue she-cat with green eyes

Troutleap- black-and-brown tom with amber eyes

ShadowClan

Leader: Jumpstar- long-legged black tom with green eyes

Deputy: Shadefall- dark gray she-cat with bright orange eyes

Medicine Cat: Whiteflower- brown she-cat with white tabby stripes, underbelly, paws, and blue eyes

Apprentice: Lightningpaw

Warriors: Newtfoot- black-and-orange she-cat with green eyes

Quailflight- longhaired silver tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Leopardheart- golden spotted she-cat with amber eyes

Birchfeather- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Ratclaw- black-brown tom with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Apprentice: Robinpaw

Molewhisker- gray-and-white tom with blue-gray eyes

Sootwing- black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Brackenpaw

Vixenfur- reddish tabby she-cat with green eyes

Galefang- wild-furred pale gray tom with black patches and amber eyes

Blazeheart- golden tabby tom with bright green eyes

Blacksmoke- very dark gray, almost black, tom with yellow eyes

Leafspeck- white she-cat with light brown flecks and blue eyes

Apprentices: Brackenpaw- golden-brown tom with amber eyes

Nightpaw- black she-cat with a white underbelly and dark blue eyes

Robinpaw- brown she-cat with a flash of dark red on her chest and green eyes

Queens: Sweetpetal- pale brown she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Molewhisker's kits, Darkkit- dark gray tom with amber eyes, Shrewkit- brown tom with gray eyes, and Mintkit- light gray she-cat with white flecks and blue-gray eyes)

Blossomleaf- pale gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and green eyes (mother to Ratclaw's kit, Specklekit- dark gray she-cat with black flecks, a white underbelly, and blue eyes)

Dapplefur- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Blazeheart's kits)

Elders: Sandflame- pale ginger tom with bright orange eyes

Silvertail- silvery-gray she-cat with a white tail and blue eyes

WindClan

Leader: Breezestar- light brown tom with one amber eye; missing the other

Deputy: Emberhawk- light brown tabby tom with green eyes **by Emily0130**

Medicine Cat: Ashtail- white tom with a black tail **by Emily0130**

Apprentice: Brownpaw

Warriors: Quickflame- tabby tom with orange eyes

Runningblaze- bright ginger she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes

Swiftheart- black-and-white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Tansypaw

Fallenfeather- light gray tabby she-cat with white splotches **by Emily0130**

Ambersun- dark red she-cat with amber-yellow eyes

Apprentice: Puddlepaw

Adderstrike- mottled very dark brown tabby tom with golden eyes

Stormflight- gray tom with white patches and blue eyes

Owlshade- gray tom with white paws **by Emily0130**

Darkwing- sleek-furred black she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Rabbitleap- brown-and-white tom with blue-green eyes

Harestep- ginger-and-white tom with bright green eyes

Apprentices: Brownpaw- white tom with brown paws and amber eyes

Tansypaw- creamy-brown she-cat with green eyes and a pink nose

Puddlepaw- gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens: Fawnpelt- small cream-colored tabby she-cat with white speckles **by Emily0130 **(mother to Stormflight's kits, Littlekit- gray-and-white tom with blue eyes, and Yellowkit- creamy yellow tom with amber eyes)

Brightflower- ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes **by Emily0130 **(expecting Rabbitleap's kits)

Elders: Lostfoot- black tom, retired early due to missing back foot **by Emily0130**

Mousenose- thin gray she-cat **by Emily0130**

**1.1- Dark Omens**

The tortoiseshell queen gasped in pain as her second- and final- kit slid out onto the moss. Aldertail's silver apprentice, Featherpaw, bent forward to lick the kit.

After several heartbeats of licking, the young she-cat stood back up, looking rather pleased with herself.

"You have a she-cat and a tom, Darkpool." Featherpaw told the queen, who was leaning forward to see her newborn children.

She let out an unsteady purr as she breathed in their scents.

"Will you check them, Aldertail?"

The brown tom held back a sigh of exasperation, having learned during his time as a medicine cat how protective a queen was of her kits.

Leaning forward, the medicine cat first examined the larger kit, a chestnut-brown tom. _His breathing is strong, and he seems like a sturdy kit already._

Aldertail turned to the second kit, a tortoiseshell she-cat like her mother. Pressing his nose to her neck to check the kit's pulse, he was launched into a vision.

_Aldertail stood in a dark forest, underneath a starless sky. He stood on a rock, at the edge of the clearing. Filling the clearing was a massive expanse of scarred warriors, eyes gleaming with thirst for battle. The medicine cat shivered involuntarily. _

_The gathered cats stared up at the rock, an odd mixture of respect and fear in their eyes. Glancing next to him, he saw a tortoiseshell she-cat with a matted pelt and cold, cruel dark amber eyes._

"_Welcome, cats of the Dark Forest." The tortoiseshell's voice was as cold as her gaze, but held a hint of something else. _

_Hatred._

"_The time has come- the moment we've all been waiting for. To destroy every cat who ever hurt us, and to destroy everything they stood for. The time has come for revenge."_

_Aldertail watched in horror as the gathered cats- the cats of the Dark Forest- yowled in jubilant agreement. Their eyes gleamed with hunger- hunger for revenge._

"Aldertail! Are you okay?" Featherpaw looked worried as she watched her mentor. She was only several days over six moons old, but she was observant.

"I'm fine. Come on; let's go get some rest. We'll check on Darkpool and her kits in the morning." Aldertail gave himself a slight shake before bringing himself to his paws.

But as the brown-and-white tabby slid out of the nursery and into the cold, newleaf-night air, he couldn't escape the tingling sensation at the back of his neck, warning of impending attack.

**So- what do you think? I know the first chapter was short, but I think it did a good job in setting up the story. But, my opinion doesn't matter! What do _you,_ dear reader, think? I won't know if you don't tell me, so please review. I appreciate you taking the time to read my story! And be sure to check out Dawnflower of WindClan's contest. She is leaving that account, and is holding a contest too see who can take her place. If you PM Dawnflower a one-shot, she will pick the author of the best one to take over her account.**

**Question of the Day: Who is your ALL TIME FAVORITE cat in the Warriors series? Who is your LEAST favorite? My favorite is Blackstar, leader of ShadowClan, and my least favorite would have to be Firestar (sorry to all you Firestar lovers out there, but he just seems to Gary-stuish for me).**

**Until next time,**

**-Willowsmoke of ShadowClan**


	2. Part 1: Mapleshade's Story, Chapter 2

**I think this is the fastest I've ever updated a story! And thank you for all the good reviews- it means a lot to have someone like my story so much.**

**Forestpaw17- THANK YOU! **

**KatieK101- I love writing this. I don't know what it is, but I've always liked the 'bad guys' more than the 'good guys.' But I'm probably just weird**

**Amberstorm233- Well, here's your update!**

**RollingUpHigh- I like Tallstar too, and Jake is just a really likeable character. I'm glad my story interests you!**

**KJM199914- I really appreciate that you like my story! I have to say, I agree with you on all of your favorite cats except for Firestar.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**Now, on to the story!**

**1.2- A Short Time for Innocence**

"Come on Maplekit! Wake up already!" Her brother's voice woke the young she-cat.

"Let's go explore camp! Darkpool says we can now that we're half a moon old!"

At this Maplekit's head shot up in excitement as she stared at her chestnut-brown brother.

"You're not just messing with me?" The tortoiseshell kit asked warily.

"Of course not! I'm just as excited as you to go outside."

Maplekit scrambled to her paws and bounced towards the nursery entrance, Aspenkit at her heels. Their mother raised her head sleepily as they scrambled over her flank.

"Don't stay out for too long, and stay in sight of Swiftsong, alright?" Darkpool ordered her kits.

"Yes Darkpool!" Aspenkit squeaked, hurrying to catch up to his sister, who was already by the exit, not bothering to wait for him.

As Maplekit tumbled out of the nursery, she encountered the familiar silver-and-white queen.

"Hey, Swiftsong!" Maplekit greeted the pretty she-cat warmly. She had helped Darkpool care for Aspenkit and Maplekit in the short time they had been living.

"Hello, Maplekit. How are you?" The queen purred.

Maplekit opened her jaws to answer, but was cut off by a call from nearby.

"Hey, Maplekit, come with us and we'll show you around camp!" The young kit turned to see Pinekit calling her. She bounded over to join him, Aspenkit, and Pinekit's littermates, Dustkit, Hawkkit, and Pebblekit.

As Maplekit joined them, Dustkit took over and lead them around camp.

"This is the warrior's den; it's best not to go inside or you'll get your ears clawed by Smokestorm... Over here is the apprentice's den. We would go in, but Stormpaw is resting, and he gets annoyed if we wake him up... This is the medicine den; Aldertail usually lets us in. Sometimes he'll even let us help with his herbs."

Maplekit scrambled after her denmates as they entered the medicine den. Bramble bushes, offering protection from harsh weather, surrounded the den, but the inside was lined with thick ferns, where Maplekit assumed sick or injured cats would sleep.

At the back of the den was a large slab of stone, from which a sharp, pungent scent came. _That must be where Aldertail and Featherpaw keep the herbs, _Maplekit thought as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. _I could never be a medicine cat; I would lose my sense of smell._

Noticing the kits, a pretty, small, long-haired silvery-gray she-cat slipped out of the ferns. "Hello, kits!"

"Hi, Featherpaw!" Maplekit called to her friend. The young apprentice had spent quite a bit of time checking on Maplekit and Aspenkit in the nursery in the half-moon since they had been born. Something about Aldertail not being in the mood to deal with kits?

Speaking of Aldertail, the light brown-and-white tabby appeared from inside the herb store, a bundle of leaves clutched in his jaws. He set them down as he eyed the kits.

His gaze was filled with amusement until it reached Maplekit, and it was filled with dislike and- was that... fear?

Wholly confused by the medicine cat's reaction, the young kit backed up warily.

Featherpaw seemed just as confused.

"Aldertail?" She mewed uncertainly. "Are you okay?"

The tabby tom shook himself.

"Yes; I'm fine." If anything, he seemed a little short, but other than that, he appeared normal.

Not that Maplekit would know what he was like when he was normal. She had only seen him once in her life, the day she opened her eyes.

Pebblekit seemed to have noticed the medicine cat's odd behavior as well, for she meowed, "Come on; let's get you two back to the nursery."

Following the silver-and-white tabby, Maplekit slid into her mother's nest.

Soothed by Darkpool grooming her pelt, the kit drifted off to sleep, not having realized how tired she was before. For now, Aldertail's reaction to her was out of sight, and out of mind.

But a part of her never forgot.

**So, what do you think? Am I moving things along too slow? Too fast? Just right? Let me know how I'm doing! I just realized, this story is a lot easier for me to write than my other story, _The Clans United_. I might take a break from that story until I think of some good ideas for it. Remember to check out Dawnflower of WindClan's contest!**

**Question of the Day: Who, out of this chapter, do you think Maplekit will kill in the future? (Hint: There's more than one.)**


End file.
